


Juhannushäät/ Midsummer wedding

by Nocticola



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: English translation, F/M, Post-Troubles (Haven), Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: June 2014, two years since the end of the Troubles, Nathan and Paige get married.Kesäkuussa vuonna 2014, kaksi vuotta Harmien loppumisen jälkeen, Nathan ja Paige menevät naimisiin.Chapter 1: FinnishChapter 2: English (translated)





	1. Juhannushäät

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Juhannus päivä Maine'ssa/Midsummer fest day in Maine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274819) by [Nocticola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kesäkuu 2014, Nathanin ja Paigen häät  
> 

Vuosi sitten Nathan ja Paige kihlautuivat suomalaisen juhannustaian avulla. Heillä ei kuitenkaan ollut kauhea kiire naimisiin, joten he päättivät odottaa yhden vuoden. Vuoden kihlaus kuulosti molemmille hyvältä. Se antoi Jamesille aikaa kasvaa vähän isommaksi, jotta hän ymmärtäisi tilanteen vähän paremmin, eikä aiheuttaisi liikaa hämminkiä häissä.

Heidän seremoniastaan tulee lyhyt ja ytimekäs. He eivät tarvitse isoja juhlia, he ovat odottaneet tarpeeksi. Seremonian jälkeiset juhlat pidetään The Grey Gullissa, joten Duke voi olla myös hengessä mukana. Ne juhlat ovat sitten isommat, on hyvä järjestää jotain koko kylälle. Elämä Havenissä on jatkanut pitkää prosessiaan oikeaan normaaliuteen sen jälkeen kun Harmit viimein loppuivat. Hyviä asioita on tärkeä juhlistaa. 

Nathan miettii tarkkaan mitä hän sanoisi alttarilla. Katsoessaan itseään peilistä, hän on pukeutunut liiviin jota sekä Audrey että Paige rakastavat, hän ei saa mielestään Audrey’a. Hän rakastaa Paige’a omana itsenään, ja sitä miten hän on pystynyt yhdistämään muistonsa Ennen Häntä naisista, miten hän on luonut itselleen elämän Havenissä vaikka se ei aina ole ollut helppoa. Mutta, mutta... hän rakasti Audrey'a ensin.

"Minun ei edes tarvitse olla huolestunut siitä, että muutut toiseksi ihmiseksi häiden jälkeen."

Mutta tänään on se päivä kun hän nai jonkun toisen. Koska Paige on Paige eikä Audrey. Hän ei voi syyllisyyden tunnolleen mitään. 

Mutta Audrey halusi hänen jatkavan elämäänsä. Ja Paige on myös Audrey. Se on monimutkaista, mutta se tuntuu myös oikealta.

Ovelta kuuluu koputus, ja kääntyessään ovea kohti, Nathan kuulee innostunutta huutoa ja kipitystä. 

"Isi! Äiti käski minun tulla varmistamaan, että olet valmis." 

Nathan ottaa Jamesin syliinsä. Vaikka kaikki ei ole täydellistä, hän on niin kiitollinen siitä miten asiat ovat.

"Niinkö? No käy sanomassa äidille, että kaikki on hyvin ja isi on kohta valmis."

"Okei," ja James lähtee nopeasti pois saatuaan isältään poskipusun.

♡♡♡ 

Tänään on se päivä. Paige menee naimisiin Nathanin kanssa. Hän on sanoinkuvaamattoman iloinen. Hän on joka päivä niin kiitollinen, että hän törmäsi Nathaniin ensimmäisenä päivänään Havenissa. Niin tapahtui neljä kertaa, joten sen täytyy olla kohtalo.

Osa hänestä toivoo, että heidän rakkaustarinansa ei olisi niin monimutkainen, mutta se vain tekee heistä erityisiä. Paige haluaa ajatella niin, koska joskus heidän menneisyytensä on vain liikaa. Mutta hänellä on Nathan ja James ja se tekee kaikesta sen arvoista.

Välillä hänen on vaikeaa muistaa ja pitää mielessä, että hän on Paige. Välillä hän muistaa niin paljon Audrey'n elämästä että hän ei pysty erottamaan niitä toisistaan. Välillä hän on iloinen siitä, koska Audrey selvästi teki vielä yhden uhrauksen jota hänen ei olisi pitänyt tarvita tehdä. Mutta sen vuoksi Paige on täällä, James on täällä. Heillä kummallakin on uusi mahdollisuus Audrey'n ansiosta.

Heidän seremoniansa ei ole pitkä ja he ovat kutsuneet vain muutamia ihmisiä, joten Paige päätti pukeutua melko tavalliseen mekkoon. Nathan on aina pitänyt hänestä sinisessä, joten hänen mekkonsa on tummansininen ja selkeälinjainen. Sitä on hyvä käyttää myös seremonian jälkeisessä juhlassa.

Hänelle tulee tippasilmään ilosta. Juuri silloin James juoksee hänen luokseen hyppien ylös ja alas.

"Äiti! Äiti, milloin tämä oikein alkaa?" 

"Alkaako sinua kyllästyttää?" 

"Vähän." 

"Ei se mitään. Käy isin luona kysymässä onko hän valmis. Sitten voimme aloittaa." 

"Okei." 

Paige huokaisee onnellisena. Kohta se alkaa. 

♡♡♡ 

Dwight tulee hakemaan Nathan'iä vihipaikalle. Yht'äkkiä hänen hermostuneisuutensa lisääntyy. Mitä jos hän ei saa sanaakaan aikaan? Mitä jos Paige muuttaa mielensä?

"Hei. Kaikki menee hyvin. Paige on valmis ja odottaa sinua. Kaikki menee hyvin." Dwight toistaa.

Nathan nyökkää ja ottaa muutaman rauhoittavan henkäyksen. Hän pääsee vihdoin naimisiin elämänsä rakkauden kanssa. Kaikki menee hyvin. 

"Olen valmis," Nathan sanoo tarkistettuaan vielä kerran, että hänen valansa on turvallisesti hänen liivin taskussaan. 

"Mennään sitten." 

♡♡♡ 

Paige tekee vielä viime hetken tarkistuksia kun Julia Carr tulee ovelle.

"Näytät todella kauniilta Paige, Nathan tulee rakastumaan sinuun uudelleen heti kun näkee sinut." 

"Ei olisi ensimmäinen kerta," Paige naurahtaa. 

"Mennäänkö?" 

"Mennään." 

Paige ottaa syreeni ja lilja kimppunsa ja seuraa Juliaa seremonia paikalle.

♡♡♡

Nathan odottelee rannalla rauhallisempana kuin hän oletti olevansa. Hänen täytyy vain uskoa, että kaikki menee hyvin eikä aina pelätä pahinta. Dwight auttaa siinä paljon.

Ja kun Nathan näkee Paigen kävelevän käsi kädessä Julian kanssa kohti häntä, hän voi vihdoin hengittää. Kaikki menee hyvin. Heidän rakkautensa on voittanut kaikki esteet.

Paige'stä tuntuu samalta ja hänen askeleensa nopeutuvat. Hän haluaa Nathanin luokse niin pian kuin mahdollista. Ja vaikka niin ei tehdäkään, Nathan ja Paige halaavat alttarilla. 

Kun he erkanevat pappi hymyilee heille. He kumpikin kääntyvät ensin katsomaan taakseen ja vilkuttavat James'ille ensimmäisellä rivillä ja James vilkuttaa takaisin. 

Seremonian alku etenee normaaleja uomia, kukaan ei vastusta heitä ja ennen kuin Nathan tajuaakaan, on hänen aikansa sanoa omat valansa. 

"Paige. Rakkaani. Me olemme joutuneet kokemaan uskomattoman paljon asioita päästäksemme tähän pisteeseen. Minä pelkäsin monta kertaa, että tämä päivä ei koskaan tulisi. Mutta nyt kun olen täällä tänään sinun ja meidän poikamme kanssa, tuntuu siltä kuin kaikki nuo pelot olivat turhia. Koska me aina löydämme toisemme. Vaikka voisin toivoa joidenkin asioiden olevan toisin, en kadu sitä että saan seistä kanssani tänään. Minä rakastan sinua ja minä tunnen sinut. En jaksa odottaa, että saan olla sinun aviomiehesi. Tahdon."

Paige pyyhkii kostuneita silmäkulmiaan ja hengähtää raskaasti ennen kuin aloittaa omat valansa.

"Nathan. Kultani. Meidän rakkaustarinamme on kuin scifi'stä. Minun on täytynyt hyväksyä paljon uskomattomia asioita, enkä olisi voinut tehdä sitä ilman sinun jatkuvaa, pyyteetöntä tukeasi. Sinä olet viimeinkin antanut minulle sen mitä olen etsinyt kirjaimellisesti sukupolvien ajan. Sinä olet antanut minulle kodin. Rakastan sinua ja olen ikionnellinen siitä, että saan olla sinun vaimosi. Tahdon." 

"Saatte suudella toisianne!"

Nathan ja Paige hymyilevät toisilleen ja suutelevat lyhyesti mutta ytimekkäästi.

Seremonian vieraat taputtavat ja huutavat hurraata ja se kaikki tuntuu kummastakin niin hyvältä ja oikealta. 

James ei jaksa enää odottaa vaan juoksee vanhempiensa luokse ja vuorottelevat hänen sylissä pitämistään ja pusuttelua. 

Pian vieraat alkavat jatkaa matkaansa The Grey Gull'iin ja Wuornoksen perhe tekee saman Nathanin Broncossa. 

Paige päätti ottaa Nathanin nimen koska hänellä 'ei ole koskaan ollut omaa sukunimeä. Otan mielelläni sinun nimesi." Nathan on iloinen siitä, mutta hänelle tärkeintä on Paigen onnellisuus. Hän on myös iloinen siitä, että James tulee olemaan vihdoinkin Wuornos.

♡♡♡

Juhlissa on enemmän ihmisiä kuin Nathan tai Paige odotti, mutta se vain kertoo siitä, että Haven on vihdoin parantumassa ja Nathan'in ja Paige/Audrey'n teot ovat vihdoin saaneet ymmärryksen ja/tai anteeksiannon. 

Koko kylä juhlii heitä koko illan ja myöhään yöhön, mutta itse juhlakalut lähtevät jo hyvissä ajoin. He haluavat jo aloittaa elämänsä virallisesti perheenä. 

James on väsynyt ja tahtoo nukkua heidän vieressään. Kummankin mielestä se on hyvä idea. Päivä on ollut pitkä ja raskas mutta onnellinen eikä heidän elämänsä perheenä voisi alkaa paremmin.

"Me rakastamme sinua James," he kertovat juuri nukahtavalle James'ille.

"Minä rakastan teitä isi ja äiti." 

Yht'äkkiä kumpaakin alkaa vaivata väsymys ja kun he käpertyvät nukkumaan poikansa kanssa, he suutelevat hetken ennen kuin kuiskaavat, 

"Minä rakastan sinua, rouva Wuornos." 

"Minäkin rakastan sinua, herra Wuornos." 

Koko perhe vaipuu syvään uneen onnellisena.


	2. Midsummer Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English translation

A year ago Nathan and Paige got engaged with the help of a Finnish midsummer magic. But they didn't really feel a rush to get married so they decided to wait a year. One year engagement sounded good for both of them. It also gave James time to get a little bit older so he'd underatand the situation a bit better and wouldn't cause a fuzz at the wedding.

Their ceremony will be short and sweet. They don't need a big party since they've waited enough. The wedding reception will be held at The Grey Gull, so Duke can also be there in spirit. The reception will be bigger than the wedding ceremony, because it is good to arrange something for the whole town. Life in Haven has continued it's long process to actual normality after the Troubles finally ended. It is good the celebrate the good things.

Nathan is thinking deeply about what to say at the altar. As he looks at himself in the mirror, wearing a vest that both Audrey and Paige love, he can't stop thinking about Audrey. He loves Paige for who she is, and the way how she has managed to incorporate her memories of the women Before Her, creating a life in Haven for herself, even though it hasn't always been easy. And yet... he loved Audrey first.

"I won't even have to worry about you becoming a different person after we marry."

But today is the day he marries someone else. Because Paige is Paige and not Audrey. He can't help the feeling of guilt.

But Audrey wanted him to move on. And Paige is also Audrey. It is complicated but it also feels right.

There's a knock on the door and as Nathan turns towards the door he hears excited screaming and patter of feet. 

"Daddy! Mommy told me to come make sure you're ready."

Nathan picks up James. Even though everything isn't perfect, he is so grateful about the way things are.

"Is that so? Well, go tell Mommy that everything is good and daddy is almost ready."

"Okay," and James runs away quickly after his father has kissed his cheek first.

♡♡♡ 

Today is the day. Paige is going to get married to Nathan. She is happy beyond words. Every day she is so grateful that she ran into Nathan on her first day in Haven. It has happened four times, so it has to be fate.

A part of her wishes that their love story wasn't so complicated but it just makes them all the more special. Paige wants to think like that because sometimes their past is just too much. But she has Nathan and James and it makes it all worth it.

Sometimes it's hard for her to remember and keep in mind that she's Paige. Sometimes she remembers so much of Audrey's life that she can't differentiate between them. Sometimes she is glad of that because Audrey clearly sacrificed one last time she shouldn't have needed to do. But that sacrifice is why Paige is here, it's why James is here. They both have another chance because of Audrey.

Their ceremony won't be long and they have invited only a few people so Paige decided to wear a fairly normal dress. Nathan has always liked her in blue so her dress is dark blue and streamlined. She can use it also during the reception.

She gets teary eyed from happiness. Right then James runs to her jumping up and down.

"Mom! Mom, when does this thing start?"

"Are you getting bored?

"A little bit."

Well, that's OK. Go see daddy and ask if he's ready. Then we can begin."

"Okay."

Paige sighs, happy. Soon it will begin.

♡♡♡ 

Dwight comes to take Nathan to the wedding ceremony spot. All of a sudden Nathan's nervousness increases. What if he can't manage to say a word? What if Paige changes her mind?

"Hey. Everything will go well. Paige is ready and waiting for you. Everything will be fine." Dwight repeats. 

Nathan nods and takes a few calming breaths. He is finally going to marry the love of his life. Everything will go well.

"I'm ready," Nathan says after making sure one more time that his vows are safely in his vest pocket.

"Let's go."

♡♡♡ 

Paige is still making last minute check ups when Julia Carr shows up at her door.

"You look really beautiful, Paige, Nathan will fall in love with you again the moment he sees you."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Paige lets out a laugh.

"Shall we go?"

"We shall."

Paige takes her lilies and lilac bouquet and follows Julia to the ceremony spot.

♡♡♡ 

Nathan is waiting around on the beach feeling more calm than he expected himself to be. He just needs to believe that everything goes all right, he shouldn't always fear for the worst. Dwight help him a lot with staying calm.

And when Nathan sees Paige walking down, arms linked, with Julia towards him, he can finally breathe. Everything will go well. Their love has overcome all the obstacles.

Paige feels the same way and her steps get quicker. She wants to get to Nathan as soon as possible. And even though it is not usual, Nathan and Paige hug at the altar.

When they pull apart the priest smiles at them. Both of them first turn back and wave to James at the first row and James waves back.

The beginning of the ceremony proceeds normally, no one objects to them and before Nathan realizes it's his time to say his own vows.

"Paige. My love. Both of us have gone through unbelievable amount of things in order for us to have gotten to this point. So many times I feared that this day would never come. But now that I am here today with you and with our son, it feels like all those fears were for nothing. Because we always find each other. Even though I could wish for some things to be different, I do not regret that I get to stand with you here today. I love you and I know you. I can't wait to be your husband. I do."

Paige wipes at the wet corners of her eyes and takes a deep breath before she starts her own vows.

"Nathan. Honey. Our love story is like something from sci-fi. I have had to come to terms with so many unbelievable thing and I couldn't have done that without your constant, unwavering support. You have finally given me what I have been searching for literal generations. You have given me home. I love you and I am enternally happy that I will get to be your wife. I do."

"You may kiss each other!"

Nathan and Paige smile at each other and they share a brief but intense kiss.

The guests at the ceremony claps and hooray and it all feels good and right for both of them.

James is tired of waiting and runs towards his parents and they take turns holding and kissing him.

Soon the guests starts making their way to The Grey Gull and the family Wuornos does the same in Nathan's Bronco.

Paige decided to take Nathan's last name because she hasn't "had her own last name before. I'll gladly take yours." Nathan is happy about that but Paige's happiness is most important to him. He's also happy that James will finally be a Wuornos.

♡♡♡ 

There are more people at the party than either Nathan or Paige expected but that just tells them that Haven is finally healing and the actions of Nathan and Paige/Audrey are finally being understood and/or forgiven.

The whole town celebrates them all evening and late into the night but the couple of the hour leave home rather early. They want to start their life as officially a family.

James is tired and wants to sleep between them. They both feel that that is a good idea. The day has been long and heavy but happy and their life as a family could not start any better.

"We love you, James," they tell James right as he is falling asleep.

"I love you, Mommy and Daddy."

Suddenly both of them start feeling very tired and as they curl around each other and their son to sleep, they kiss for a moment before they whisper,

"I love you, Mrs. Wuornos."

"I love you, too, Mr. Wuornos.

The whole family falls deep asleep, happy.


End file.
